<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The black dragon and the coward by BlackIcePhantom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995416">The black dragon and the coward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIcePhantom/pseuds/BlackIcePhantom'>BlackIcePhantom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, M/M, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIcePhantom/pseuds/BlackIcePhantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna's been ridiculed and talked down to all his life and even his parents gave up on him. All it took for something to change was a kidnapping from his classmates and meeting the one and only Reborn. The dragon will help him in ways that none of them would have thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First: this is my first time posting here. Second: this is my first time writing something in english. Sp please tell me if something sounds strange ^^"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Big, bright reptilian eyes watched his every move. They never wavered, they never blinked. </p><p>And Tsuna could do nothing more then wait. Wait in fright and almost unhealthy anticipation. Because right before him sat one of the most feared and most dangerous dragons known to humankind. </p><p>The shimmering and shining black scales, the almost burning yellow eyes… </p><p>It couldn't be anyone else than Reborn, the midnight black Sundragon. </p><p>Slowly, oh so slowly the scaled body began to unwind and to straighten itself.<br/>
Seconds past and the young boy could only watch in fascination, because this scene was truly breathtaking. </p><p>He has read a lot of the so called Arcobaleno, the seven strongest of their kind. But he would have never dreamed of ever meeting one. The strongest of them the least of all! </p><p>Just then this majestic beast stood right in front of him and looked rather amused and kind of…. surprised? Well, it's not everyday that a little cowardly commoner comes to the cave deep in the mountains, where everyone knows the dragon to live. </p><p>But….. it isn't that Tsuna was there out of his own volition. Noooope. He's here because his damn classmates thought it was funny to leave Dame-Tsuna all on his own, in the middle of nowhere without any weapons or something to contact one of the teachers or even his family. </p><p>Lost in his thoughts he didn't see the big reptile move closer, so close even that his big snout was in in his face. Surprised he gave a shrill shriek, only to swallow the rest of his shout when the dragon flinched at the sound. When those piercing eyes were focused on him once again, he couldn't stop the trembling of his hands and the shaking of his knees. </p><p>Still looking at the small boy the dragon gave a low humming, than started to lay flat on his belly again, almost as if he wanted to seem as unthreatening as possible. </p><p>"You sure are something else, human." came a rumbling deep voice. </p><p>Shocked the small brunette looked up, only to see amused yellow eyes. </p><p>"You're scared beyond belief and yet you don't try to run. Very uncommon for your kind. At least in the presence of a dragon."</p><p>At that statement Tsuna could only chuckle, without any humor and dry as a dessert. </p><p>"I could try, but you would be able to catch me even before I am outside. And I do believe that I'm saver in here with you, than out there with all these other predators."</p><p>Now it was Reborn turn to laugh, because never has a human ever said something this foolish. </p><p>"I'm not sure if you are foolish, delusional or very brave, boy."</p><p>Another small chuckle. "Maybe all three, not so sure myself."</p><p>A moment of silence. Than the dragon stood again and finally asked after his name.</p><p>“What's your name boy?”<br/>
“My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, pleased to meet you. And please call me Tsuna.” he answered without hesitation.</p><p>There seemed to be a moment of recognition in those intelligent eyes before it disappeared again.</p><p>“Ok than Tsuna. How did you end up here in my cave? Alone and without any means to defend yourself with?”</p><p>Ah, of course he would ask about that…….<br/>
Reminded of his circumstances a sudden sadness overcame the poor boy. He should be used to this, but this was by far the worst they had done until now. And with this sadness also came a crushing hurt.</p><p>At a sudden and yet gentle nudge he flinched. The very tip of a black scaled tail was wiping at his cheek. Just at that moment he realized that he started crying and was immediately embarrassed.  </p><p>A low and soothing rumble put him at ease and with newfound determination he told his reptilian companion everything. About his always absent father, his very airheaded mother, his bullies and his inability to make friends.</p><p>And Reborn listened, never saying anything and just letting the other get all this off of his chest for once. What Tsuna didn’t know thou: the dragon knew exactly who he was.</p><p>And in this very moment he promised himself to do something about this. He didn't know why, but this boy was somehow special…. For once in his very long live he wanted to do something that benefits somebody else.</p><p> </p><p>_ TBC_</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the "real" first chapter. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took hours before the young boy finished his rather sad story and at the end of it he started to cry again. The only bad thing about it: Reborn couldn't do anything about it. At least not at the moment. </p><p>While the small brunette was still sniffing and hiccupping the dragon looked outside of his cave. Outside darkness has fallen and a sudden coldness replaced the former warmth the sun has brought. He looked to the now quiet and shivering human. 'He must be cold' thought the great reptile. </p><p>With a gentleness so very unlike himself he nudged the human a little, away from the entrance and more inside the big cave.<br/>
First the boy didn't understand, until he felt how the cool draft stopped. Curious he just followed his companions movement and watched everything with keen interest.<br/>
This whole den looked rather…. cozy. There was different furniture, built from different material, many furs and animal skins. His brown eyes mirrored his wonder and Reborn couldn't help his small chuckle at the childish expression. </p><p>Tsuna, who was first surprised at the deep sound soon turned a little red out of embarrassment. </p><p>"Stop laughing. It's not my fault it's my first time outside the village." the brunette pouted. </p><p>At that the yellow eyes widened, just a tiny little bit. "Your first time outside the village?" he asked in disbelief. </p><p>With a quite dejected look the human nodded. "Because of my clumsiness and my overall inability to do anything right I was never allowed to go. And my father supported this…."</p><p>A loud growl reverberated through the dragon's den. It was a well known fact that Iemitsu is an absolute idiot, but this just takes the cake. This kid was special. And if his very own father couldn't see this… Well. The longer he watched the boy the more he has to ask himself how those two could be related.</p><p>“Hey Reborn?” </p><p>Trying to stay as calm as possible the dragon looked down.</p><p>“Why are you so nice to me? I mean…. well… all those rumors make you out to be extremely cruel….” With every word the young human became more and more silent. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to anger the great dragon Reborn, but he wanted, no he NEEDED to know.</p><p>Taking a moment to consider his answer the reptile leant down again.</p><p>“I think you are rather interesting Tsuna. And I want to see for myself if you are as hopeless as you make yourself out to be.” he answered in the end with a smirk. Shocked by this Tsuna could do nothing but stare in wonder. No one ever showed interest in him or anything related to him. Never. It ….just didn’t happen.</p><p>Yellow eyes watched, still and unmoving.</p><p>With a small sigh Reborn pushed the boy again and continued in the direction of his bedroom, so said boy could rest. And he told him as much.</p><p>“You should go to sleep, Tsuna. Tomorrow will be a very long day for the both of us.”</p><p>Big brown eyes looked up at that. “What will you do tomorrow?”</p><p>That big and scary smirk returned to that black scaled muzzle and Tsuna felt a shiver crawling up his spine. Something told him that the next day would be quite turbulent, to say the least.</p><p>“I’m going to return you home of course.”</p><p> </p><p>_TBC_</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preperation and Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, how about two in a row? ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was a restless one.<br/>
Tsuna, who wasn't used to sleep somewhere else, was cold and nervous. He WAS in the home of a dragon after all, no matter what his instincts were telling him about being safe. </p><p>And Reborn, who wasn't used to the presence of another in his home. It's been a long time since somebody else has been by his side. He watched as the boy tossed and turned, trying to sleep only to utterly fail. With a sigh he stood up and slowly curled his scaled body around the bed. The brunette wasn't sure what is happening, but the dragon's body generated so much warmth that he almost immediately stopped shivering. Content at being warm he snuggled into the blankets and finally closed his eyes. </p><p>"You humans are so fragile." was whispered. But Tsunayoshi couldn't hear it anymore. </p><p><strong>The next morning</strong> </p><p>Sleepy brown eyes slowly blinked awake. For a few seconds he didn't know where he was, but at the sight of black scales everything came back and he had to swallow. </p><p>Reborn, the great midnight Sundragon, wants to bring him home. As in home to the village, which was terrified of dragons. Especially of the Arcobaleno. And of the Arcobaleno of Reborn in particular. </p><p>But here's the fun fact: it wasn't always like this. Long ago there was a time where humans and dragons lived in peace and harmony. Then an incident broke that trust and it is said that the story of Reborn started then and there. </p><p>He wasn't lying when he said the rumors of Reborn were preceding him. All books about dragons said the same thing: black dragons were the worst. They were cruel and very aggressive. Nobody met such a beast and lived to tell the tale. Well, aside from Tsuna apparently.<br/>
But Tsunayoshi saw something that the books didn't describe. And that's the kindness and gentleness. Many people would laugh at this, because no dragon, no Arcobaleno, could ever be kind or gentle. Or both at once. </p><p>How would the villagers react? How would his family react when Reborn took him home? Family….. A bitter chuckle escaped his dry lips. It's been a very long time since they've been a real family. His mother lived in her own little world, a place where everything was perfect and everybody was happy. His father lived for his work. There was no in between. The only one to ever really care…. Well…. There was no one. </p><p>Sighing Tsuna tried to stop the depressing thoughts. No good ever came from those. </p><p>Meanwhile Reborn had watched everything. Something in his mind told him that he's forgotten something. Something very important and that this something is somehow related to the boy beside him.<br/>
From the beginning there was something familiar about the other that he just couldn't explain. Maybe it's just his imagination…… </p><p>Deciding to start the day and to prepare for their journey Reborn finally stood up and stretched, first his legs than his long neck and lastly his beautiful wings. Used to his solitude the dragon didn’t see the mesmerised eyes of the human. He only looked at the other when a loud rumbling was heard. Blushing the boy looked anywhere but the dragon and kept his hands on his still grumbling stomach. With all that happened the day before he forgot to eat. His classmates `kidnapped´ him before he could even think of eating. And they didn’t leave any rations with him….. They probably thought that he was long dead. Quietly snickering to himself he couldn’t help it. When he thought of the faces of Mochida and his little followers he just had to laugh. They wanted him dead, eaten by the ferocious black dragon, only to see that said dragon is bringing him back. It’s freaking hilarious. </p><p>Very confused Reborn just watched. He had no idea what’s gotten into the human but he had to confess that it was kinda cute. Every giggle and snicker shook the small shoulders and it was so very different from yesterday. A rare smile showed itself on his muzzle. Leaving the still giggling boy in the bedroom, Reborn went to get something to eat for both of them, because flying on an empty stomach was a very stupid idea. Yes, he talked out of experience.</p><p>Humming he just changed forms, a skill every dragon possesed. All the years of war and hatred forced their species to evolve and adapt. So they learned to fit in but not without t drawbacks. While they looked very much human they still retained  some of their draconian features.</p><p>Instead of the big black reptile there stood a very attractive young man dressed in a yellow button down, a black vest, black slacks and shoes and a black fedora on his head. He had black, spikey hair and curly sideburns. The only things that stood out were his wings and his tail, the only hints of his dragon form. Still humming he started to prepare a light breakfast, not knowing that his guest finally snapped out of his little fit and started to look for him.</p><p>Tsuna first was surprised, then remembered an article he read in one of his books. It was impressive how different and yet similar both forms are. Not even considering the energy that is needed for the change…. Amazed the brunette just observed the now man and couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Every move was practiced, elegant and not in the slightest awkward. He kept his wings close to his well build back and used his tail like an extra limb. It’s probably his only chance to observe dragon behaviour so he’s gonna use it. As silently as possible he sat on a chair and just continued to watch. Reborn, who has noticed the boy a few minutes ago, could only grin. It was in the human nature to be curious and he was pretty sure there were many things their schools didn’t teach anymore. Not since then at least…. But instead of being annoyed he found it amusing. The boy tried so hard to be quiet and inconspicuous that even he couldn’t be mad.  He even spread his wings, just a little bit, so he other could see the thin skin and the thin bones. All the while finishing cooking. Moments later he turned around and set two plates with simple pancakes down.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind” was the only thing he asked. Tsuna just shook his head and smiled gratefully. Sitting down the small human thanked his host and both started to eat. It was a comfortable silence, at least until Reborn remembered another thing. Swallowing his last bite he looked the boy in the eye. “You told me that you were left in the forest, right?”  Still chewing Tsuna nodded. “Ok, you also told me that this is your first time outside your village, correct?” Not quite understanding he nodded again.</p><p>“What you did not explain was how you got all the way here, directly in my home. Your classmates abandoned you, that I can understand. But how did you find me if you were never before in this area?” He wasn’t mad or something like this. It’s just really strange.</p><p>Tsuna took a moment to finish eating before he answered. “Well, I read a lot of books. And I memorised the map of our village and the area around it? Beside that I just followed some kind of inner voice…. If that makes sense.” At the end the boy looked kinda down. Which was stupid. It was a real accomplishment to find a way all way up here, with nothing but his memory to work with to boot. And now Reborn was SURE that his guest was definitely Iemitsu’s son. That inner voice of his was most likely the so called `hyper intuition´. An ability that’s passed on through blood alone.</p><p>Lost in thoughts he didn’t see the pain in those brown eyes. It was a fact that Tsuna wanted to deny every connection to that man and everything he embodied. He wanted to stay as far away from Iemitsu and his wrong doings as humanly possible. And there were many of those. Just because they’re the descendants of a very noble, kind and talented man didn’t mean it’s been passed down to everyone of them….  His childhood has been….. difficult. </p><p>Silence took over, until the man stood up and cleared the dishes away before turning to his small companion. “I would say it’s time to leave.”</p><p>Sighing the boy could do nothing more then nod. Even if it sounded stupid and very surreal, he enjoyed the dragons company. It was like a breath of fresh air, something so very  different from home. Reborn didn't expect the impossible, didn’t force him into something he didn’t want…. But he had to get home….Knowing still doesn’t make it better. Slowly standing up he just quietly followed the other until they stood outside. The Sundragon took notice of the sudden change and decided to cheer the boy up.</p><p>Stretching once again he turned around and smirked. He waited till Tsuna was looking at him and then let himself be engulfed in bright yellow flames. Hearing the shocked gasp he just chuckled. Slowly his human form was replaced by his scales and bigger body.<br/>
Once the transformation was over he checked on the human, whose eyes were big and sparkling. Tsuna was amazed: he got to watch a dragon change forms! That's something no book could ever fully describe. No words would do this magnificent display any justice, he was sure.<br/>
“Get your jaw of the ground please, we’ve got places to be.”</p><p>Snapping his mouth shut he blushed again. He did that pretty often with Reborn around….<br/>
Listening to the dragon chuckling again Tsuna just pouted. It wasn’t his fault that he was interested in the dragon culture, ok?!</p><p>Calming down again Reborn settled on the ground and looked over. With an evil smirk he asked “Did you ever fly with a dragon Tsuna?” Said boy looked at him in disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” But the smirk told him everything. Reborn wanted him to ride on his back, something that’s been unheard of for decades. If not longer. Starring in utter bewilderment he just couldn’t comprehend the words. Now the dragon was getting annoyed.</p><p>“Get your ass on my back already.” Slowly he shook his head. There’s no way in hell  that he, Dame-Tsuna, is flying on the back of no other then the feared Reborn. Growling at the second denial, Reborn took it into his own hands. Or rather in his maw.<br/>
Swiftly biting the scruff of his robe he flung the boy upwards, just to let him land on his neck. Meanwhile Tsuna was shrieking like no tomorrow. That was until he felt smooth scales beneath his hands and fingers and slightly opened his eyes. He really sat on top of a dragon. He couldn't believe it. This was a dream come true. Stunned he just looked down, trying to see Reborns face, but didn’t get an opportunity. Majestic wings slowly spread and the dragon gave one last word of advice. “Hold on tight.”</p><p>With that he started to flap the appendages in strong and even strokes, slowly lifting of the ground. His passenger went with instinct and  tried to balance himself while also trying to adjust his wight. He felt every beat of these monstrous yet beautiful wings and did as he was told. Soon they were far above the cave and the forest and Tsuna couldn’t help his excitement. With the rushing wind in his face and the ever changing landscape beneath them he felt free. A feeling that was until now completely foreign to the young Sawada heir. As his ride sped up and flew a looping he screamed in happiness. This felt so right, like he belonged on the scaled back of his new friend? If he could call Reborn that. Another loop, than a quick dive just to climb again. </p><p>Reborn took great pride in his flying abilities and  made sure to show off as much as possible, even if he didn’t know why. He just wanted the boy on his back to have the time of his live. But like all good things their short journey had to end. There in the distance was the village, Tsuna's home. The place said boy despises with every fibre of his being. Unconsciously tightening his hold the brunette felt bad already. </p><p>Home……. Would he ever get to know one?</p><p>Sharp reptilien eyes narrowed and a small growl escaped his throat. Time to announce their arrival. “Cover your ears.” was everything he told his human package  and took a deep breath. The moment Tsuna followed his order he released it in one mighty roar, that shook the whole forest and vibrated through his whole being. </p><p>_TBC_</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long for the whole village to gather. The elderly where in despair, thinking that a dragon has come to attack, while the all the young where afraid. No one of the next generation has ever seen one of those fabled beasts and humans always feared what they didn't know. </p><p>In the middle of this gathering stood a certain group with a certain blond at the helm right next to an elderly man. They stood proud, ready to fight and to defend what is theirs. But something was off. The great beast didn’t attempt to attack, it just circled in the sky, slow and evenly. Everytime it passed the sun and its shadow fell upon the villagers they would flinch. Was the dragon just playing with them? The old man in the middle thought. The colour and the form of the dragon looked familiar to him. Thous wings, this presence…. <br/>`Could it be?´</p><p> Meanwhile the blond ground his teeth. No dragon would come to his village. Not if he had anything to say about it. Ever the impatient one he took action without thinking. “If he isn’t attacking then we will. Every archer is to set up and wait for my signal!” </p><p>Soldiers and even a few gifted villagers stood in a row equipped with their bow and arrows. Iemitsu should know that those will do shit to the reptilians thick skin and scales but well……<br/>He didn’t even wait for his boss’ command or the all clear for attacking. And then he waited and watched but even with his observation he never saw the brown hair or the small body on top of the great dragon. </p><p>Reborn observed as well, noticed the soldiers and their weapons and knew that the blond is about to do something stupid again. It’s true that he hasn’t been around as often as he used to be, but this is ridiculous. No arrow would ever harm him and that’s a fact. One that even the humans below should know of. Yellow eyes looked to the old man who watched him in return and hoped against hope that he would stop this nonsense. Because even if he would come out of this unscatched, he had a very fragile passenger. Said passenger looked down as well and was kind of confused. “What are they trying to do?” was his question. Rolling his eyes the dragon answered. “Isn’t it obvious? They want to takes us - me - out of the sky.”<br/>Now it was Tsuna's turn to roll his eyes. “You aint saying. What I want to know is why they’re using bows and arrows? Which are going to be totally useless? Not to forget very ineffective?” At this answer Reborn could only snort. Whatever the village says about this boy, he’s way smarter than the rest. With one last big circle Reborn starts to descent, always watching for the first arrows to fly. “Be on guard Tsuna. It seems they still haven’t noticed you. Which means they won’t look out for you.” At that the boy could only sigh and tighten his hold again. The mumbled `Nothing new.´ didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>Iemitsu tensed the moment the damned beast stopped to fly around them and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Slowly lifting his hand the archers nocked their arrows, everyone just waiting. Then the dragon carefully made its way down. `There it is!´ <br/>Before he could lower his hand it was caught in midair by the man beside him. The gray haired man just shook his head. “But Nono-” Again a head shake.Then he signaled the others to lower their weapons. The villagers were perplexed and shortly after that in an uproar. Their leader wanted them to put away their only protection against this thing! And yes, the ONLY protection. Almost all of their mages or higher ranking soldiers were away on some kind of mission. And Tsuna knew it too. That’s also the reason why Mochida and the others decided to drag him away: no one would be able to come look for him. But it looks like no one even noticed his absence. No one. There was a sting in his chest that he just ignored. He was used to this. Or he should be…</p><p>While Reborn was about to land, Tsuna took the opportunity to look around. The people looked so scared, right out terrified, and the Arcobaleno hasn’t even done anything yet! Without being told he braced himself for the impact of the landing, pressing himself as close as possible to the dragon. Then everything was silent.</p><p>The man known as Nono stepped forward, right in front of the Sundragon and looked up with wise and so very old eyes. Reborn couldn’t take it. “Time hasn’t been good to you Timoteo. You’ve gotten old.” Timoteo just smiles sadly, knowing very well what the other was implying. But there were more pressing matters at hand. “What brings you here old friend?” His only answer was a dismissive snort and a unbelieving look. Reborn couldn’t believe it. But one look at the small human was enough to make it clear just how much this people didn’t care. Still shaking his giant head he answered truthfully. “I’m here to return something, or rather someone, to you.”</p><p>This was met with a tense silence. “Return someone?” was the dumbfounded question. That was also the moment the whispers began, everybody wondering if someone was missing. Maybe one of their soldiers?! But if that were the case the feared Reborn wouldn’t have brought them home…. Even Timoteo was surprised. Just who could it be?</p><p>Reborn just watched and something inside of him wanted to burn something. This village isn’t that big and it's been almost a whole day now. How could they not notice that one of their children was missing?! Even dragons took better care of their young than this idiots! Tsuna chose that moment to slip on his back, however he was able to accomplish THAT. He started to slide but Reborn adjusted him with a small movement of his wing. Originally he just wanted to bring the boy here, scare a few (a lot ) people and then be on his way again. But this is unacceptable. His instinct forbid him from leaving the brunette here, in the middle of the villagers that didn’t seem to care. And he DID say he would bring him home. And he was pretty sure a marketplace was definitely not home. Hopefully….</p><p>The young human tried to listen, tried to hear something, not even sure what he was hoping for. But there was nothing, nothing at all. It seems as if they still haven’t realized it was him, despite his little slip up moments ago. Taking a deep breath he sat up straight and  gently petted the black scales. “Would you put me down please?” The voice was so soft that it made the dragon pause. There was something beneath the soft spoken question, something indifferent, beaten. Something so resigned that it hurt the great reptile. But instead of letting him down like the boy requested, he looked around and saw a few other children, boys that looked just one or two years older than Tsuna, and something clicked in his mind.</p><p>Before he  could voice his assumption the blonde stepped forward. Iemitsu glared at him as if he had done who knows what. “Tell us who’s on your back and leave dragon.” Reborn bared his teeth, not liking the slight undertone in the man's voice. “Watch your mouth Baka-mitsu.” was the growled answer. But Iemitsu was not deterred, just kept going as if the mythical creature before him was not a cold blooded murderer if angered. “State your intentions and LEAVE.”</p><p>Timoteo could only watch as the black dragon drew up to his full height, unusually compelled to keep his back steady, and roar once more. Now, right in this moment, he radiated every bit the danger he is known for. The boy on his back knew that things were about to escalate and that very spectacularly. Reborn stomped on the ground and tried to keep calm. It just wouldn’t do to lose control now. “I answer to no one. Least of all to you!”</p><p>Before the other could replay thou a brown haired woman came up to them, breathless from running and in quite the panic. “Darling! Darling, Tsu-kun isn’t home!”</p><p>Iemitsu turned around with wide eyes and took the woman into his arms. “Nana, you need to breath dear.” Even Nono looked alarmed. Tsunayoshi, their only son, never disappeared before. He never left the village, they made sure of it. Even if it meant to isolate the young boy. Meanwhile she tried to catch her breath, still in shock from not finding her son in his room. “”He- He wasn’t in his bed or even his room. Dear, he isn’t home!”</p><p>Reborn and Tsuna just watched the scene unfold. They both wanted to know what the other would do with this information, each for their own reason. Tsuna kept his eyes on his parents and on his villages leader: Timote di Vongola.  Reborn looked around and saw the boys from before shuffling nervously and whisper with each other. Only one of them wasn’t bothered by everything. A young man with black hair and sharp eyes. He stood proud and looked like he could take on the world. </p><p>“We need to find him.” was what brought him out of his thoughts. All the adults looked at each other and a few children started to whisper some very interesting things. `Just causing trouble again.´ , `He only wants attention.´ , `He’s to stupid to stay home, huh?´<br/>And his parents didn’t do or say anything against it. But Reborn was sure that they definitely heard every damn word. Shocked he looked to the old man, only to see him looking down. The sadness and regret was so visible that Reborn almost had to vomit. Despite what Iemitsu said no one left. Nana just started crying, still safely in her husband's arms.</p><p>Something wet hit his scales. Next came the trembling and the suppressed sobs. Tsuna was also crying, but not because he was missed. Because apparently not even his own parents wanted him back. Desperate not to sob out loud he pressed his face against the warm neck of his reptilien companion and shook in silence. Yellow eyes narrowed and his pupils turned to slits. Again this feeling of wrongness and that he’s forgetting something. At a loss of what to do he turned to his `old friend´ and just asked. “What have you done to this place?”<br/>The one that was spoken to just sighed. “I did what I thought was best for everyone.”</p><p>What followed was a very tense silence , only broken by the still sobbing and crying woman.</p><p> </p><p>_TBC_</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was a fucking disaster, nothing more and nothing less. Reborn should have known it the moment this boy stumbled into his home. Now here he is, confronted with the incompetence of humankind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask again: What have you done Timoteo?” The words were biting and bitter, carrying the feelings of many years of pain. Because these people took away one of theirs, one as innocent as any human could ever be. Luce did nothing wrong, she just protected her child and even a little human! Suddenly there was a memory in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A small child, brown gravity defying hair, big brown eyes and no older than four or five years  old. He looked so lost and so very alone. It was uncommon for a human to be this close to their home, especially one still so young. He looked at his friend and knew instantly what she wanted to do. “Don’t even think about it Luce. This will be nothing but trouble.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her kind eyes looked at him and than at the child, clearly conflicted. Right behind her slept her own child, Aria. “I have to agree with Reborn.” said a chinese looking man with long, braided black hair and a red robe,two horns sitting atop his head. But she looked again, her maternal instincts going into overdrive. “But he’s so small! And I’m certain he will be important.” Both males did a double take at that. “Did you have a vision Luce?” Instead of answering she just stood up and went to the small boy, who started to cry. Careful in her movements she slid around the trees, never taking her eyes of off the human. Just before she stood before him, she let out a deep rumbling sound. Something to sooth the poor and stressed soul. The boy startled so bad that he fell on his little butt and looked around in a panic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His tears looked like small crystals and Luce took pity on the child. “Do not fear us child.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly she stepped out of the treeline, just as human as the one before her. Her white dress and big white hat looked very strange to the human. But something told him that this kind lady would cause him no harm. Not even the beautiful white and silver scales in her cheeks seemed to bother him. Still sniffing he tried to stand, only to fall down again. “W-Who are you Miss?” With a smile she knelt at his side and held out her hand for him to take. “My name is Luce. And who might you be?” With a trembling hand of his own he reached for hers. “I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking back into reality the dragon tried to makes sense of what he just remembered. Apparently he already met the boy, back when Luce was still alive. That explains why he looked so damn familiar! Now he REALLY needed to know what the hell happened, because it was already bad back then. And now it was so much worse. He could still feel the trembling of the boy and wanted to comfort him, which was kind of impossible at the moment. Right than the village chief decided to answer him. “Things changed my friend. I did what I had to in order to keep everyone safe.” It was said low and quiet, as if the man didn’t want the dragon to hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reborn stood still for a moment, before he slowly turned his head and spoke to the boy he carried. “I’m going to sit down. You should be able to slide down than.” The brunette wasn’t sure what to make out of this. First Reborn kept him steady on his back and in the next moment he was told to slide down? It didn’t make sense, not at all. Sniffing he just nodded and prepared for the following movements. They were smooth and quite graceful, just like back in the cave and the dragon took great care not to jostle him too much. Shortly after Reborn laid down Tsuna turned so he could do as he was told, but right than his bad luck struck again. Instead of sliding down in one smooth movement, he got stuck between a few scales and started to sway, only to stumble down in a mess of limbs. The dragon was kind of unprepared for this and could only cushion his fall with one of his wings. God, this boy was really clumsy. But this wasn’t even their biggest ´problem`. Once the boys feet hit the ground there was silence and THEN the shouting began. “He brought a dragon to the village!” “Bad luck is all he ever brought us!” “Traitor!” “You good for nothing child! What have you done?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna just listened, used to this kind of words. But what put him off were the wide and quite frightened eyes of his parents and village chief. Or just his parents. Timoteo looked surprised more than anything else. But why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something that the young boy didn’t know because he just couldn’t remember. When he was young there was an incident where he was lost in the woods. That’s all he was ever told. No one bothered to tell him how he was found or even how he came back to the village. And that was because he was saved by dragons. They took him in, kept him save and then showed him the way back. What he COULD remember was right before he ran away. Away from home and the people who were supposed to keep him safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just another day for Tsuna. At least that’s what he thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His parents had been talking since morning and still couldn't seem to agree. This was the first time that mommy and daddy ever fought. He watched, worried for seemingly no reason. That his head hurt and his tummy ached wasn’t important. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hours went by.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was in the afternoon when is daddy came home with their chief in toe and the bad feeling from before returned tenfold. He felt as if his head was splitting and his little stomach turned. Tsuna didn’t know what was happening and it scared him. Mommy looked so sad and when he looked over her eyes glazed over and she ran out of the room. Even daddy had a strange look on his face: the young boy had never seen such a serious look on the man. Next was the old man that he was permitted to call `grandpa´. These old  eyes shone with sadness and some kind of finality. He… didn’t understand. The voice inside his head started to shout at him, told him to get away, NOW! But he couldn’t move, just backed away slowly when Timoteo and his father came closer. “Daddy?” Iemitsu reached over, grabbing him before he could get away and hugged him. “I’m sorry my little Tuna-fish.” His voice sounded thick with unshed tears…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the next moment a single finger touched his forehead and everything went cold and black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When he woke up again he felt uncomfortable, simply wrong. It was like something was missing inside of him. Silent tears started to gather in his big brown eyes and he cried. In his mind he could always see a gentle orange flame, always burning, now it was …..gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after that he took off, ignoring the shouts of his parents. No one would care anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took his fire, his ability, the only thing that had made him special. The only thing that made him a Sawada in the eyes of the others, a worthy heir of Vongola.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he was safely retrieved he had a total blackout. The doctors said it was from shock, others said it was from trauma. The only things he can still recall from that time are a slim figure clad in white clothing and a kind voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was brought back to reality when the shouting stopped and his father stepped forward again. His eyes were ablaze with rage and anger. “Hand over my son.” The black dragon was unimpressed by this rather pathetic show of fake bravado and nonexistent dominance. They condemned one of their children, left him for DAYS in a forest that was inhabited by seven dangerous dragons and treated him like nothing more than trash. It took two days before they even </span>
  <b>started </b>
  <span>to search for him. And now it was the very same display, if not even worse. He has nothing to be afraid of. Not even the wrath of a parent can frighten him, not since Luce or Aria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the black haired boy from before snickering. He looked rather proud of himself and the dragon just had to ask himself why. He already concluded that this was one of Tsuna's main bullies, if not THAT main bully. He also knew that he was the one who dragged the brunette into the forest and left him there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath he turned to the old man, ignoring the raging blonde right before him. “I brought Tsuna back to see if something has changed. And I’m not even surprised that it didn’t.” At that the humans all looked up at him, including Tsuna, who got a bad feeling. Reborn looked down at him and then at Timoteo again. “You should keep an eye on your young ones, Nono. Not everybody will be as lucky as this one.” It was said as an advice and a threat in one. Then he stood up and turned to leave. Before he took off he leaned down so he was face to face with the boy and whispered. “If you need an escape, you know where to find me. Should ever get into trouble, call for for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was a tail gently sliding along his body and Tsuna petted it almost on autopilot and then he was gone. The only thing that remained was the echo of his beating wings and a beautiful, shimmering black scale in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was alone again. Alone in the village that hated him and parents that crippled him at a young age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_TBC_ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. More Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double chapter!<br/>Aaaand now I caught up with my other sides as well ^.^"<br/>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The whole marketplace was silent and Tsuna just… couldn’t take it. The stares, the sneering, all the insults that were just waiting to be said. He looked around, saw his tormentors, already on their way towards him, saw the tears his mother shed, looked into enraged brown eyes of his father….. His breath stuttered and then came in short little puffs right before he could only pant. His heart thundered in his ribcage and his vision began to blur. Was this what a panic attack felt like? They were outside but the young brunette felt trapped like never before. Instinct told him to get away, to make time for himself. But as he watched his parents approach he knew that every attempt of escape would be futile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Nana ran forward and crushed him into her arms he just let it happen. He did nothing: didn’t cry, didn’t rise his own arms. He didn’t thank them, for they have done nothing. Then his father joined them. Iemitsu looked calm but his son could see that there was something hidden away deep inside of him. Last but not least even their chief stepped up to them and laid a big but not really reassuring palm on his shoulder. At the moment of contact something inside the boy wanted to pull away. Ever since that time they took his fire, he couldn’t stand the thought of that man touching him. Sometimes it was already enough when he just stood nearby or was in the same room. His inner voice told him that Timoteo di Vongola was to be kept at a distance, at all times if possible. Only his next words kept him in check. “Please take him home. I’m sure that your son wants to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just moments later Tsuna was sitting at home with his fluttering mother and still angered father. Shortly after sitting down something broke inside the young boy. He couldn't control the tears that suddenly started to gather in his eyes, couldn’t stop them from rolling down his cheeks and didn’t even try to keep in his sobs. Almost immediately he was wrapped in a pair of arms and he heard slight cursing. It was something like `Damn dragon!´ or even something wirse</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While his dear mother thought that this was a breakdown caused by stress, he was certain that it was anything but. Even though it was  Reborn’s only option Tsuna still felt kind of abandoned. And even though his parents were around him, just like all the other villagers just minutes ago, he felt oh so lonely…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours went by before Nana deemed it safe enough to let him out of their sight again. Now he sat in his room, only illuminated by a few candles, and looked at the lone black scale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It truly was a little breathtaking thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in this poor lighting it glimmered and shone as if the sun itself graced his room. With careful hands and just as careful fingers he turned and twisted the only piece of his reptilien friend he had left. It still hurt, sure, but Tsuna understood Reborn’s reason. Had the dragon taken him away again it could have been perceived as a declaration of war against Nono, and with that against the village. `As if these people would ever fight for someone like me.´</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling at his own thoughts he leant back on his pillows and continued to admire the scale. Now that he had the time to think about it he had to say that Reborn, the oh so feared dragon had been nothing but nice and sweet to him. He took him in, kept him… safe…. And brought him….. home? `Why does this sound familiar?´  There was a sudden prickling in his head. It came so sudden that it almost felt like a physical hit. With every passing second it got worse and tears gathered once again, There was something. Something important, something that he is supposed to remember! Pictures blurred together and different sound mixed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Roaring and crying, not to far away. A single name rang through the clearing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“LUCE!!!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clutched at his head, tried to keep it from breaking apart, but the pain just intensified further and further. It didn’t take long before he was whimpering and writhing on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was fire and people. The villagers! He saw his parents and his grandpa and he was just so happy to see them! But they looked scared. The young human didn’t understand what was happening. He didn’t know that these wooden things in their hands were weapons, created to hurt the beings that saved him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memory after memory flooded his poor mind and slowly it all came back. The fire, created and caused by their best and strongest mages. The dragon's blood, drawn by the weapons said creatures taught them to forge. A white clad figure trying to shield the small body of a young girl while also trying to still reach for HIM.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next memory took his breath away, teared something deep in his soul and hurt like nothing else ever had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuna wanted to go back to his new and only friends and saw that said friends were also trying to get to him. In the middle of this disaster stood a brave woman, a mother ready to protect not only her biological child, but also the young boy she had adopted shortly after meeting him. Her usually serene and gentle demeanor turned ferocious and raging.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fangs bared and slowly turning she growled, deep and dark. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILDREN!!!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna could barely breathe, could barely see. Luce, that was the name of the kind lady in the forest. The lady that took care of him and brought him along. She shielded him even from her own kind. Another ugly sob left his now sore throat when the next flashback hit him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The entire world stood still when the pure white dragon fell to the ground. Unable to hold on to her draconian form she changed again. Her hat was no longer where it belonged and her usually pristine white dress  was stained with her blood. Almost immediately a black haired man with a fedora knelt beside her and tried to safe her with all his might. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The other dragons fell into a blind rage and fought even harden and more brutal than before. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Purple mist shrouded the ground, dark clouds obscured the sun and lightning struck down around the humans. The wind picked up and many soldiers were blown away while Tsuna was the only one not affected. A pale hand reached out again and the small brunette slowly crawled forward, not minding the blood and the dirt or whatever else laid beneath his legs. Big tears drops ran down his reddened cheeks. The last thing he saw was a tired and sad smile before Luce was to weak to stay awake. Right after that followed the cry of two children and the roar of the most dangerous dragons of them all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luce…. had died. Because she was trying to keep him safe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silent scream tore itself out of his abused throat and even more tears came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers begging and pleading, doing anything in his powers to stop this useless bloodshed. Remembers himself being carried while reaching for the man with the greatest wings he has ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop! Stop hurting them! Please stop!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no one would listen. He wanted to run, wanted to comfort his newfound family. But before he could do just that, someone grabbed him and pulled him along. He struggled, resisted to the best of his abilities. But no matter how much of a fight he put up, the one holding him  would not ease his hold. That’s the moment when his seal cracked just the slightest bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Small sparks crawled along his arms and a familiar feeling welled up inside of him. A small flame flicked alive on his forehead, unsteady and fragile. He struggled even harder now, his unknown intuition telling him to hurry and to help the mythical creatures that took him in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When another soldier raised his sword, ready to cut down the girl still mourning for her dead mother, flames burst forth and burnt him to nothing but ashes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the same moment he released his magic power his captor let go of him, also burnt by the heat of the flame. Once his small feet hit the ground he ran in the direction of the others, meaning in the opposite direction his parents were in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting for air Tsuna was ready to fall into unconsciousness. His sweaty and cramping hands slowly slid down until they were resting on his thrumming heart. He wanted to sleep, wanted to process all this memories, but he knew: there was still something missing. One last puzzle piece to complete the picture. Slowly closing his still stinging eyes he tried to calm his frantic breath and relax. One last memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One week has passed and Tsuna felt out of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He still heard the roaring and crying, still had nightmares and woke up screaming. It went as far as him refusing to sleep altogether. There was always someone with him, at all times and everywhere he went. It was unnerving, even for a child like him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But one day his `caretaker´ refused to do his job and the brunette saw his chance. Silent as the black dragon showed him, he snuck away. His feet knew the way to the forest, to his `Home´ and carried him there without fail. But where once stood big trees and fresh green grass only burned earth remained. So much black….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep inside the clearing sat a man. A man with a long black tail, big and amazing wings and a black fedora on his head. Reborn.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blazing yellow eyes snapped up, but softened at his flinch. They both knew that their time was limited, so without any words the dragon took the boy in his arms and carried him even deeper into the woods. The child clutched at the strong back and shoulders and Reborn held him tight and secure. Once at their destination the boy was put down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone had gathered, some as dragons, some as humans. They all stood around a artfully decorated grave adorned with the most beautiful flowers the young human had ever seen. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Luce </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>was the name that was carved into the stone. That was the last time for quite a while that they would be together like this. And they made the most of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Together they took the small child in their middle, where he was joined by Aria, and together they mourned. Gentle rain fell upon them and a small breeze ruffled their hair. Two children that mourned their mother and a group of friend and comrades that mourned for their friend and leader.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One last tear slid down his face before the fatigue overtook him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow would be the day of change and the day he would finally get answers. THAT he was sure of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_TBC_</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Clash of dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the long wait, but I got distracted be playing Digimon ^^" <br/>This one is so f*cking short it's almost embarrassing. I still hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still soaring through the slowly darkening sky, Reborn’s thoughts, heart and instincts were in conflict. Everything that made him a dragon ordered him to fly back, get the boy and return him to where he TRULY belonged. But he knew: if he did just that, than another war would be on it’s way. And this time, none of them would come out of this unharmed or even alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that fleeting glimpse of the past the black and old `lizard´ couldn’t help but to keep remembering. Small things like the boy’s bright smiles and laughter, to slightly bigger things like the first time a young Tsunayoshi called Luce Mama. That one was brilliant and just made their day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in thoughts Reborn needed some time before noticing another dragon’s presence near his den. It was calm on the outside but a raging storm on the inside and could be no other then Fon, the blood red Stormdragon and also one of the Arcobaleno. 'What on earth is he doing here?'  Speeding up he saw the long red scaled body of his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fon looked like a traditional Chinese dragon, with a long body, 'whiskers' and a pair of horns on his head. He may be the Stormdragon, but he's always been the calmest of them. The only time he loses this composure is if his loved ones, family and close friends, are in danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beating his wings one, twice, Reborn startet to decent. Once on the ground he was greeted. "It's been quite some time my friend." A short grumble was Fon's only answer to his pleasant greeting. There was something unusual about his friend that the red dragon couldn't explain. Like a burden or something similar. Tilting his head he asked. "Did something happen Reborn?" The black dragon vanished into a flash of yellow, only to reappear in his humanoid form and sighed. "You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you." Another flash, this time in red, and another black haired male stood on the cliff. "Try me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both entered the cave and Reborn prepared for a long, long day and a slightly longer story. 'This is going to be fun…' </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a kettle of tea and something comfortable to sit on, Reborn retold his little story of meeting Tsuna again, how it came to be and what he had to do in order to keep him safe. And he had to say: the last part was a little more difficult than he thought. The boy really did grow on him, huh? Fon just stared at him, didn't ask any questions and never interrupted until the very end. That's when he kind of lost it. “You’re telling me that you finally found our Tsunayoshi again only to bring him back THERE? AGAIN!?!?!” During his little outburst Fon stood up and started pacing. His face contorted in slowly simmering anger and Reborn knew exactly what would happen next. When the first punch hit he was prepared. “How could you bring him back there! What the hell were you thinking?!” With every word another hit followed and the black dragon couldn’t say he was surprised. He was the one to return him to the village the first time too and now he did the same thing.It was only natural that the other reacted the way he currently did. But that didn’t mean he would just take it. When his fellow Arcobaleno went to far with his accusations he snapped. With a well placed kick he sent the other male flying and glared at him. “Do you really think I wanted to leave him there?! Do you really think that’s what I wanted to do?!” Lost in their rage both dragons changed and continued their fight. Every roar and every growl vibrated through the forest and even the mountains and no one dared to interfere.  Not like there was someone who could have. It took hours before they calmed down again and changed once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting and with slightly tattered clothing they sat down in front of the cave. Now that this anger has ebbed away Fon asked again. “Tell me the truth Reborn. How was Tsuna?” His voice was so quiet that something in Reborns chest ached. With a sigh he tried to think of the best way to describe the boys condition. But no matter how he tried to turn the words, no matter what he thought of, there was no way around the bitter truth. “He…. still smiled. But he prefered a night with a dragon, in his home, than sleeping outside. He wasn’t bad so to say but he could be better.” The Stormdragon took a few minutes to think about this. “There’s more to it.” Another sigh. “Tsuna looked so fucking sad when we approached the village. And after the reaction of the other villagers…… Fon, I believe he’s been mistreated ever since I brought him back the first time.” The red dragon's head snapped around and his eyes were wide. “WHAT.”  Using his fedora to shadow his eyes Reborn took some time and explained with as much detail as he could what happened in the village. He told his friend the villagers reaction, how no one even knew that it was Tsuna in the first place, and what they said about him. Than he described Tsuna, his apathy and his resignation to all this hurtful comments. How this young boy just took it like it was normal to do so. The further he went with his story the more aggregated he got. And then there was the thing with his damn parents and Timoteo. Fon listened once again and looked at him with something akin to sympathy. Ever since that attack eleven years ago the subject of Iemitsu and Vongola Nono has been a taboo. No one talked about it, simple as it is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Than Fon thought back and noticed something. “You said that you couldn’t remember him at the beginning, right?” A simple nod. “Do you think that it was the same for him?” That made the Sundragon pause a moment. Did Tsuna remember him? He thought back to their breakfast and then their flight together. “No, I don’t think he remembered. But he was at strangely at ease in my presence, like he felt right at home.” After their fight and the emotional turmoil both dragons decided to retire for the night. Reborn offered his friend to stay for the night, because a flight in this darkness wouldn’t be the wisest decision and Fon took him up on it gratefully. Looking up at the the dimly lit sky Reborn thought about the next day. `They’re not going to keep us away this time, I promise.´</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_TBC_</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning was….. strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually the first one awake would be Nana but this time it was Tsuna. Since the return of his memories and his exhausted sleep he was restless. There were so many things to do, so much he had to learn! But he also knew that he needed some kind of plan or he would fail before he even started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he started to prepare breakfast for his family, something that’s almost unheard of. Every step in the kitchen was taken in practiced ease, every move came naturally. He moved with a grace that he thought he had lost. Cracking some eggs, cooking some bacon, preparing toast. Nothing spilled over, nothing broke and the boy couldn’t be happier. Humming a soft tune while setting the table he thought about his next steps. He knew that Iemitsu wouldn’t tell him anything, no matter how often or in which way he would ask. That meant the only other options were his lovely mother and Timoteo di Vongola…..  `I don’t know how much help would be….. But it’s a start.´</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he put down the last plate and the mugs he waited, patiently for his parents to get up and join him. It took about half an hour before his mother stepped through the door and suddenly stopped. “Ara?” Blinking a little perplexed Nana looked around until her eyes landed on her son. He looked…… different. She couldn't  say what it was exactly, but something had changed over night. He still had the same brown eyes, still the same hair….. But the way he carried himself…… Maybe she was overreacting. Yeah, yesterday was a bit much for all of them. Ignoring all the signs she cheerfully greeted her child. “Good morning Tsu-kun!” Tsuna looked at her, saw the way his mother looked him up and down only to carry on like always. “Good morning Kaa-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nana felt a shiver down her back. Before her stood her son and yet he felt like a stranger. He just greeted her like he always did and yet it sounded…… cold? Deciding to ignore it once again she took her place at the table and waited along with the boy for their last missing member. But for some reason the silence between them was stifling and felt unnatural. With every ticking moment Nana got more and more nervous and could have cried in relief when her husband finally arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iemitsu knew that something wasn’t quite right. But unlike his dear wife he decided to wait instead of ignoring it. He silently stepped inside the room, gave Nana a sweet kiss and sat down. During this short time he never took his eyes off Tsuna. His whole presence had changed. Instead of being timid and shy he commanded attention and a certain level of dominance. It was just like back then…. But this just couldn't be….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna just watched in silent amusement as his so called parents tried to understand what was happening. Both of them felt the difference. Both understood that something had changed. But only one of them is going to ask about it, only one will try to do something about it. `Let him try. It’s going to be different this time.´ An uncomfortable silence spread around them but neither of the adults knew how to break it so they ate, Nana and Iemitsu rather stiff and Tsuna still humming good natured.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After this disaster of a meal Nana fled the house, mumbling something like shopping and left the two males alone at home. That was the moment that the tension began to build and Tsunayoshi was almost giddy to see it peak. He waited, preparing for the inevitable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown met brown and minutes passed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde sighed. With one last look to the door he turned to his son and just asked. “What did you remember son?” Not showing his surprise Tsuna leant back and took a moment to collect his thoughts. “I remember the cold. I also remember the forest, the blood. In short: I remember enough.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t a complete lie either. Apparently it was enough for Iemitsu, for his face turned grim and his eyes turned hard. “That shouldn’t be possible.” Laughing rather unamused Tsuna looked his father dead in the eyes. “Shouldn’t be doesn’t mean that it’s unheard of.” Anger slowly filled those familiar eyes, while his own shone with stubbornness. “Careful boy. You’re still talking to your father.” Determined not to lose this fight of will Tsuna stood his ground. “Then tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What did I do to deserve the punishment you put me through? What loving father robs his own child of its abilities? What father takes away what's most precious to his child?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next minute happened in slow motion, at least for the brunet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw how his father slowly raised his hand, pulling it back and ready to strike. A sliver of sadness filled his heart. Did he really deserve the hit that was about to come his way? But just as he thought that an image of Reborn flashed in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steeling himself Tsuna was prepared to catch the fist that was on its way to his face, but it never came. “That’s enough Iemitsu.” There in the door stood no other than Vongola Nono. At his side stood his mother, obviously shocked from the turn of events. Timoteo came closer and yet stopped a few feet away from him. He looked tired. “Maybe it’s time to come clear. This child has suffered enough for the mistakes of others.” The blonde didn't  know what to say. Suffered? Who had suffered? They just did what they had to protect his poor son! These old eyes turned straight to Tsuna. “I will answer all of your questions to the best of my abilities, if you still wish so.” A challenge and a peace offering in one. There were just two options: take it or leave it. With one last deep breath Tsuna squared his shoulders and  took the challenge head on. “Lead the way chief.” was his answer with now amber burning eyes. It was time for the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_TBC_ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Truth part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a belated birthday present to myself and I want to share. xD</p>
<p>I really hope that this isn't to chaotic or rushed. Settle in everybody, things are about to get interesting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walk to the chief’s house was silent but for the following whispers of distrusting villagers. Just like yesterday they try to blame him. They say he did it intentionally, brought the dragon home to get all of them killed…..But no one would think about the fact that said dragon has left the very same day. Without him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Mochida and his little goons, always following them but never too obvious. With a little smirk and head shake he just let it be. Not his problem at the moment. Even Timoteo noticed the other boys and asked himself not for the first time just what's going on in his village. With a deep sigh he had to admit, at the very least to himself, that he lost control of the people he was meant to lead. These younglings were proof of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After just a few more minutes they arrived at their destination and Vongola Nono opened the door for his guest. “Please make yourself comfortable and at home. Would you like something to drink?” Tsuna watched him, on high alert, but quickly noticed the wariness and the exhaustion of the older and deemed it safe enough. “Thank you very much Nono. And a cup of tea would be nice.” Even if this man hurt him so very deeply, he was raised to always be polite. What would Luce think of him if he stopped with that? At the thought of his draconian mother he had to smile. She taught him so many things, no matter the fact that he was so very young. In their human culture too young for most of the things he’s been told.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While preparing the tea the old man watched his grandson. He could see what Nana had been talking about. Even if his appearance was the same, even if it was seemingly the same boy, it was clear that this was not their Tsunayoshi. This was the boy that was raised by the dragons, the very creatures they had learned to fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With two cups in his hands the older soon joined the boy in his living room. He sat down opposite of him and took a small sip of the hot beverage, mentaly steeling himself for the following conversation. Resigned, he looked up. “What do you wish to know Tsunayoshi-kun?” Said brunette took a moment before answering. “I want to know EVERYTHING. I want to know what happened after I ran into the woods and more importantly what happened after I was brought home.”  Tired brown eyes shone with suppressed sadness when the old man finally started his story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was hard to watch all the children at once, so the adults often got help from the older ones.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On this day was one of the rare field days all the schools did every once in a while, including the one Tsuna attended. Even at such a young age people avoided him, kids and adults alike. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All parents had gathered to watch the start of the day, as was tradition. None of the children knew that it was because they were looking out for them, watching for the slightest movement behind the trees. Tsuna's parents were there too but didn’t pay him any mind. Iemitsu was looking at the treeline and Nana was gossiping with a few other women. Sad to be ignored once again, young Tsunayoshi walked to the very edge of their starting point, a small clearing right before the forest. The brunette tried to at least feign being interested but it was hard. “I hope we don’t get No-Good-Tsuna.” “I’m sorry for whoever has to work with him.” His classmates could be very cruel, he already knew that, but for some reason it got worse with every passing day.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The teacher called them and told everyone to gather, so they could get started.  Quick as the wind groups were formed but none of them wanted Tsuna. That’s when some of the older kids took pity on him and said they would keep an eye on him. Parents waved goodbye and wished them fun, just not Nana and Iemitsu.  Feeling miserable the small boy just followed his new babysitters. He was one of the youngest and yet knew things that none of his classmates knew, that’s the only reason why he was allowed to attend already. What he doesn’t know is that his fellow students feared him and were jealous of his status. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna could remember that day. It was his first visit to the forest and the first time he met part of his second family. He looked back at Timoteo and told him to continue. This was the part he knew already, the part that he had remembered. Now to the part that he couldn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> It didn’t take long for the older boys to abandon him, their parting words being `Stay close to the path and don’t run off!´ That was the moment he realized he was all alone, in an unfamiliar place that was inhabited by very dangerous beings. Slowly panicking he looked around, desperate to see the others. But there was nothing but trees and the ugly sound of laughter and crackling just a short distance away. They did this on purpose. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Haunted from this sound alone tears welled up in his brown eyes. Feeling angry and kind of betrayed he turned around, in the opposite direction of  this horrid laugh. He just ran, not looking where he went, not daring to stop. He only stopped when the terrible sound stopped. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anxiously turning and watching and looking he lost it. But right at that moment a soft sound reached his ears and he fell down in surprise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was his first meeting with Luce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she found him, she took him back to the camp where Reborn and Fon had waited for her. After a rather disastrous introduction they welcomed him readily. The one that had been the happiest to meet him had been Aria, just a few years older than him. They had fun, they explained things to him and didn’t tell him that he would never be able to get it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed almost a week with them. A freaking WEEK. “This is where things get a bit complicated.” said Nono.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean he hasn’t come back?!” The teachers and the headmaster that were present flinched at the booming voice of their village chief. The usually so calm and composed man was fuming. Two days went by and no one noticed the absence of Tsunayoshi Sawada. No one! No teacher, no student, not even his own parents for crying out loud! Trying to reign in his rising temper he ordered for a search party to be dispatched and that as soon as possible. His trusted right hand bowed and immediately started preparations. “You are all dismissed. But remember: there WILL be consequences.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Next up he sent a summon for Iemitsu and his wife and tried really hard not to explode. Nothing would ever excuse this behavior, absolutely nothing! Both parents entered his office and looked worried. The first to talk was the blonde. “You called for us Nono?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking several calming breaths Timoteo informed them about their missing son and was shocked when Nana just giggled. “That’s nothing really new chief.” was her answer. Doubt filled the old man, followed by worry and a hint of anger. “What have the two of you been doing the whole time?! Your only son is currently MISSING and you tell me that that’s nothing new?!?!” Now Nana at least looked troubled. But not Iemitsu. The blond even tried to calm him down.  “Please calm down Nono. It happened  quite a few times already. And he always came back unharmed.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A snort escaped the youth at that sentence. Of course. His parents were so clueless of what was going on with him that they simply ignored all the bruises and scratches. They ignored his limp and his slightly labored breathing. Not only that: they even congratulated him at finally making friends. “With all due respect sir, but all those times I was everything but.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nono just looked at him, at his rather thin smile and those too wise eyes. Eyes that have already seen way more than they should. The old man continued without commenting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was just about to yell at the two figures before him when a rather pale looking guard knocked on his door. “Enter.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, my apologies, but it seems that we’ve got a problem”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the day we found out that you were in the care of the Arcobaleno. The dragons were distrusting and very cautions of us, not that I could blame them. It took another three days before their leader, Luce, graced us with her presence. She was very displeased with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A woman clad in white stood before them and her gentle eyes hid a certain anger, an unusual tension. No one dared to show even a hint of disrespect towards her. Timoteo took a single step forward and bowed, an act that his people couldn’t comprehend. But Luce understood and also bowed. “Vongola Nono, it’s a pleasure to meet you, even under these rather unfortunate circumstances.” A small smile stole itself on his old lips and he sighed. “I’m also honored to meet you, Miss Giglio Nero. I don’t wish to seem rude but I believe you know why we came here?” She looked him straight in the eyes and replied calmly. “I do. And I’ve got quite a few questions.” Looking around her eyes stopped at the couple just a few feet behind him. He didn’t even need to turn around to know that it was Iemitsu and his wife that she was now glaring at. For no more than two seconds it looked like she was trying to burn them alive, only for the moment to pass. “I would like to know how one of your young, a small child, ended up lost in the woods that are inhabited by us dragons. And why no one bothered to look for him until three days ago.”  The words were spoken lightly but they held some kind of pressure. He could feel the tension raising and could only lower his gaze. “As chief that is my responsibility and thous my shame.” Lifting his eyes he asked. “Please tell me: is the child alright?” Luce’s gaze never wavered but something must have moved her, because she gifted him with a small smile of her own. “Yes, he is alright. He is such a bright child, with a potential that’s rarely seen among you humans. His bright glow and warmth will surely guide others someday.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This sentence in turn moved him as well. Even one of the most famous dragons acknowledged  Tsuna’s talent, his flames. There was nothing more promising than this. Tears gathered in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. There was one last question to be asked. “Miss Giglio Nero, will you return the boy to us?” Gaspes followed his words right along the outraged shout of Iemitsu.  Before the blonde could even begin to cause a scene, he demanded their silence. “They may be dragons but they have looked after our dear Tsunayoshi. So show some respect and manners!” Luce watched him closely, he knew, but that wasn’t his main concern at the moment. He turned sharply towards Iemitsu. “This woman took care of YOUR son! She and her companions kept him safe in an environment that could easily kill him, while none of us even noticed his absence! So out of all of us you should be the most thankful one!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Tsuna was surprised would be an understatement. Timoteo not only bowed to a dragon but he even told of his father, one of his best men to date. “Is that the reason why Iemitsu hates the dragons with such passion?” The answer was not what he expected. “To be honest? I don’t know. Maybe. It could also be the fact that you resemble our  founder, Primo, also known as Giotto di Vongola. He was the first man to forge a friendship with one of those fierce beasts. The only difference between you and Primo is the color of your eyes and hair.” That took a moment to sink in. His own father hated him…. because he looked like the man that first befriended a dragon? That’s ridiculous! And yet…… what else could it be? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe this meeting was the last straw for him.” Humming a silent tune the boy looked around once more. There were pictures, little trinkets from various villagers and so much more. But nothing caught his eye. “What was Luce’s answer that day?” Brown eyes slightly widened before closing. The look on the chief's face spoke of fondness and hurt, of a burden that was so much heavier than anybody will ever know. And yet there was something so incredibly soft that it reminded him of his dear stepmother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone was shocked into silence. Iemitsu thought he misheard but the look on the elders face spoke volumes. But still, his body wouldn’t move. Not even his beautiful wife could move. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Timoteo di Vongola, the ninth chief of their village, felt a deep disappointment. This was not what their founder has had in mind for them, he was sure of it. Filled with sadness and regret he turned again, only to see that Luce was no longer alone. Right beside her were two magnificent creatures. One had a serpentine body, while the other stood on all four and had giant wings. Before him stood the Black Sundragon and the blood red Stormdragon. Luce smiled calmly and pointed at the black dragon. “My dear friend will escort the child. The meeting will be in two days time at the clearing where I found him. Be there just before dusk.” With that she turned away from them and retreated into the dense forest. Her two companions waited a few seconds before following her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must confess, it was a rather terrifying experience. Most of all because Reborn was the last one to go. He glared at all of us but when his eyes locked onto your parents that glare intensified tenfold. After two days we returned to retrieve you, right on time. But instead of running into your parents waiting arms you walked slowly, always looking back, sometimes even pausing and silently crying. I am pretty sure that Reborn was waiting for you to safely reach our group, but I can’t be sure.” There was no way in hell that Tsuna would tell Nono that yes, Reborn had stood behind the trees, just out of sight. And that yes, he has waited for Tsuna to reach him and his parents. That was his own little secret to keep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_ TBC _</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Truth part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea if everythings correct. But it's almost 1 am and I'm tired......<br/>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Still thinking about what he was told Tsuna sipped from his cup. The tea was still warm and soothed his nerves. Everything until now was before they took away his flames, before the coldness settled in his bones. It was about the very first time he met the others. Which means that there’s still something that’s missing. “Chief, everything you told me just now….. It was about my first `Great disappearance´. What about the rest?” Timoteo also sipped from his tea before he answered. “After that day things changed. The people….. They started rumors that you would bring destruction upon us. How else could you have escaped these bloodthirsty beasts? It doesn’t matter how often I told them what happened, they just wouldn’t listen.  And that you had developed the habit of sneaking away, always with that forest in mind didn’t help either.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, so that’s what it is. There are a few blank spaces but he could remember some of his adventures, always accompanied by one of his draconian friends. Luce would always worry while Reborn would just roll his eyes with a rather gentle smirk. `He’s a boy Luce. Let him explore.´ He couldn’t help the smile that stole itself on his lips. They took him through the ocean, guided him through the forest and had shown him the freedom of the brilliant and infinite blue sky. At least until his world had changed yet again. Resettling himself in his seat he asked again. “What about the rest Nono? What about the day you sealed my flames, the day I ran away from my parents?” Usually strong shoulders sagged, Timoteos whole form crumbling right in front of his eyes. His poor posture spoke of pain, regret and grief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The whole village was in an uproar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nono wasn’t sure how this could have happened but it did. “Iemitsu, are you sure that your precious boy lit up his flames?” Agitated and very stressed, the blonde yelled. “There was no mistaking it! It was a brightly burning sky flame!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In their village, there were different types of flames. These flames showed one's magical affinity. The brighter and stronger the flame, the stronger the caster it belongs to. But for Tsuna it is way too early to manifest his power…. While Timoteo was still thinking about it Iemitsu already came to a conclusion. “It must have to do with these damn dragons! There is no other explanation!!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was this such a bad thing?” At his simple question the old man sighed. “The only other person ever known to have manifested his powers so early…..was Primo. Even your own father first lit his own flames at the age of twelve.” At twelve?! Shocked, he tried to think back again. All of his classmates, all the other children….. They all started to awake their powers at this age. Which means he was the abnormality once again….. But Reborn and Luce… they were so proud of him! So he wasn’t ashamed of it. Never.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father was scared to admit it but he was afraid that you would suffer the same fate as Primo. But instead of trying to teach you more control, instead of helping you, he was adamant about the fact that the dragons had cursed you. And because of your young age your body had difficulties to contain your power. Strangely enough it only happened when you were home alone with Iemitsu. The result were sudden high fevers and fainting spells.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s something that always was nothing but a black space in his head. The brunette knows that he often had fevers, his mother told him, but why did it only happen when he was with his father? Putting that aside for later he continued his questioning. “I remember the moment you sealed me. I remember the coldness and the sudden rush of helplessness. I even remember my escape from home, followed by the hurried steps of my parents. Tell me Nono, what did you do? What happened for everything to end in fire and blood?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His old legs hurried as much as they could, but he slowly lost sight of the poor boy he just roped of everything. Tsuna ran and he knew that he had just one destination in mind: the forest were no one would ever follow. Iemitsu was right beside him, calling and shouting for his son to stop, to slow down. But the brunette ran at top speed, stumbling every so often. Yet he continued, always rightening himself and still running faster, until he had outrun them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Both men came to a sudden halt right at the edge of the forest. They knew: if they kept on going they would earn the wrath of the dragons, something they were avoiding. But this was Tsuna they were talking about! Timoteo tried to think of something, anything! But no matter what came to his mind, it would end in disaster. Just in the next moment a deafening roar resonated through the trees. It was filled with rage and anguish. Next came several growls.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His blonde friend wanted to go in and take his child home, he could see it in his tense shoulders and his deep frown. He could understand, truly, but if he went in now he wouldn’t return. After the old man got his breathing under control he turned to leave. “Let us return for now.”  But his friend wouldn’t move. The slowly hardening eyes were firmly kept on the treeline, always watching for the dangers that are yet to come. “Iemitsu!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small shudder went through the chief at this particular memory. This one roar haunted him for weeks in his nightmares, always accompanied by the deep growls and the pictures of the following war. It took a very long time for him to sleep peacefully again…..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna saw the shudder and thought, not for the first time, that all this took more out of this old man that he was led to believe. There was still something fishy about the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s still something you’re not telling me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact. Wary eyes slipped closed, tired lips parted. “You may not believe my next words. But I swear on the graves of my sons: I did everything I could to stop this madness. I put up a curfew for everyone, I probehited everyone from entering the forest. I even tried to keep your father caged in his office….. But nothing worked.” A single tear slid down a wrinkled cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” A single word with the meaning of hundets. But the other couldn’t be deterred. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nono, if we don’t go in now they will definitely kill him someday!” Old hands crashed onto the table and rattled it’s whole frame. “I said NO! What on earth makes you think that they would hurt Tsunayoshi?!” The other occupants of the room kept their distance and their silence. No one was brave enough to interrupt these two men. It wasn’t often that their beloved and gentle village chief lost his cool. What happened even less was that, out of all the villagers, Iemitsu would start a fight with him. “They killed YOUR children! What makes you think that they wouldn’t hurt him?!” Shocked gasps rang through the sudden silence. The topic of his three dead sons was a rather sensitive one and was avoided at all costs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially because there was no proof that dragons had killed them. Brown eyes narrowed and an aura of danger filled the big office. “Careful Iemitsu. You’re walking on very thin ice at the moment.” Timoteo tried to keep himself in check. It just wouldn’t do if he hit his own subordinate for something like this. But the fact alone that one of his closest guards, someone he considered family, would stoop so low was very telling about his mental state. He couldn’t let this continue. “I will say this one more time: No one enters the forest. It has been silent and if the dragons wanted to harm the child they would have done so the first time. They are very territorial creatures and it seems that our Tsunayoshi is very dear to them. They are not to be harmed!” Looking around one more time he gave his final orders. “If anyone goes against this orders they will be punished.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another tear rolled down. This time on the other side. “I’m ashamed to say that even the threat of a severe whipping was not enough to keep your father at bay. He went around the whole village and talked about justice. Justice for our deceased, for the abducted. For every poor soul taken way before their time. At this point it wasn’t about you anymore. They wanted to see blood, they wanted the justice I kept on refusing them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna couldn’t believe his ears. All this time…. Yes, Nono sealed his flames, took away his warmth. But it wasn’t him that led the massacre. He even tried to prevent it! This brought him a kind of relief he didn’t know he needed. The picture cleared itself, just a little bit. When he thought about it, when he really and truly tried, Tsuna could remember some things. When he was lonely and hid in the library he always read the books about mythology and fantasy, always the books about dragons. And everytime, as if summoned by these books, his father would storm inside, rip the paper away and take him home. He was forbidden from reading this trash, his father said. They tell nothing but lies, his father said… `He wanted to keep me away from them.´ He started to see the big picture, but he wanted to make absolutely sure. There was no room for any more mistakes. “Nono, chief, grandpa. Please tell me the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His words fell on deaf ears, the shouting was louder then any reasoning could ever hope to be. An angry mob had formed, people of every status came together to slay the dragons. Confronted with this hate and this anger he had two options: keep refusing them and be overthrown, unable to do anything or support them and betray every single thing he ever believed in. With a heavy heart and a guilt so heavy it would follow him for years he came to a decision. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With his personal guards at his side he followed Iemitsu and his man. He watched the bloodbath, couldn’t stop Luce’s death and cried bitter tears when this noble dragon fell. His heart broke when the two children cried for their mother, slain cruelly right before their eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He gave his guards orders to hold back and to stay as far back as possible without being suspicious. And yet it changed nothing. The outcome would be same. He resolutely kept his eyes on the black dragon, watched him try everything in his might to change the fate of their leader. Fear krept inside his soul when Luce took her last breath with a smile on her face and her gentle hand fell onto the ground.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fires raged and burnt the formally green forest, while blood sullied the former clean and healthy ground. The sky turned black and the sun hid behind the clouds. Pouring rain affected their sight, right alongside the suddenly appearing mist. The roar of the black Sundragon had every last one of them trembling. He changed right in front of them, his maw open and his eyes burning in bitter hatred and betrayal. To keep it simple: The dragons went out of control, berserk, whatever you wanted to call it. They killed and killed and killed even more. Now their thirst for blood was even greater than that of the foolish man that stood before them. Timoteo saw what they were doing. They kept the children safe, Tsunayoshi and the small girl. No matter what weather phenomenon appeared, the children would always stay unharmed. Then he heard the words that would burn themselves in his  head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop! Stop hurting them! Please stop!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But no one would listen. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then Timoteo had to watch as Iemitsu finally reached his son, only for said son to reach for the still raging Reborn. But as the dragon noticed him he changed again and reached out as well. But it wasn’t meant to be. Those reaching hands never met. The blonde kept dragging the struggling child away But then a soldier snuck behind the still crying girl, he raised his sword and even the old chief would not watch a child be murdered. But before he could move a powerful magic was released. It was just for an instant, but just for this moment bright orange flames burst forward and burnt the soldier to nothing. The flames burnt so hot that even the child’s father couldn’t hold onto him. Iemitsu had to let go and called for his son, who started running as soon as his feet had contact with the ground. With all his remaining power he flung himself into the waiting arms of Reborn.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension rose between the two of them. The old man wouldn’t raise his eyes. To great was his shame, to big his burden. No one knew that he was against all this, because everyone just ignored that fact. But he did nothing to stop it either. “How did you take me back?” was the last whispered question. “It was your mother, yourself and my stepping in that finally put an end to this massacre.” Surprise must have shown in his face, because Nono had to chuckle. “Believe me, you aren’t the only one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was in the moment that Iemitsu was going to grab the child out of the dragons protective hold that Nana stepped in. She’s not built for the battlefield, not used to the blood and the carnage. But she outright refused to stay home. Now she held her husband back and slowly approached the still growling dragon. Iemitsu wanted to grab her, to shield her but even Nono could see that she was a woman on a mission. So it was his turn to grab onto the blonde. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Steeling herself  she kept going, but when those sharp yellow eyes snapped to her she couldn’t suppress her flinch. But upon seeing the silent tears she took another step forward. One step after another until she stood right in front of the dragon and her only child. There she went on her knees and did something that would forever be remembered. She knelt, she bowed, she cried. Then she spoke words that no human had said for such a long time. “I know that there is no way in heaven or hell for us to be forgiven. But for whatever it’s worth: I’m sorry. I’m sorry for your loss, for your pain. I’m sorry for your wounds. I’m sorry for the blood you had to spill for a mistake we humans had made. I’m so, so sorry!” With every word that left her lips she became more and more silent. The last part was barely understandable, because of the silent sobs that wrecked her fragile form. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dragons stood still, for just one second, then they cried. In outrage, in sadness and in mourning. Even Reborns eyes went wide before he shut them tightly. Pulling Tsuna even closer he let the rain wash away his tears. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Timoteo stood aside when Iemitsu tried to go to his wife again. He pulled her up, not looking at the great reptiles still pacing around them. Then he grabbed a sword that lay at his feet and approached the still kneeling dragon. Nana tried to hold him back, but he shook her gentle hands off. He raised the blade, looked the beast in the eyes and went to strike. Only the sharp “ENOUGH!!” stopped him. He froze right on the spot while Nana, Reborn and even little Tsuna turned to him. “That’s enough. This has to stop, now. There’s already too much blood on our hands and way too many bodies at our feet.” The village chief looked him straight in the eyes. “Don’t you see what your madness did to us?” It was a last plead for his friend to stop this nonsense. But he still wouldn’t listen. “These beasts have to die. If they don’t fall now, this will just repeat itself!” was the growled answer. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the moment you stepped up. You let go of Reborn and crawled to your fathers feet. Once there you promised to be good, to stay home. Everything he wanted, if only he stopped hurting them. You would even start to learn how to be the leader of the village. Everything and anything as long as they were safe. It was as touching as it was heartbreaking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that was the whole story. That’s the reason he started to study seriously again. He said he would do anything. And even though he has forgotten about it he did what he promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was nothing without a price. So he asked “What was the requirement of the dragons?” A smile stole itself onto those old lips. “You’re such a sharp minded child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As ignorant as Iemitsu was, even he couldn’t do this. Still his eyes bore into the creature that held his son, no matter for what purpose. Then he had an idea. His son would do ANYTHING to keep these things safe. So he bent down to his son and told him simply “You will never see them again Tsuna. You hear? If you never come back to this place, where the monsters live, and train to be our next village chief I’ll stop.” The words were spoken so sweetly, yet they teared him apart. Bright eyes dulled and shown with tears but he still nodded. “Everything.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nono told him that even the great Reborn was powerless against him, even at such a young age. They had a last goodbye, quick and rather impersonal, yes almost cold, but Iemitsu thought he had already won. But his dear wife couldn’t watch it. So she said that Tsuna should say goodbye properly. “You ran back to them and hugged them as tight as your small arms would let you. Then you thanked them, one after another, said something nice to each one and waved. The last one was Reborn. But instead of thanking him you apologized. His answer was calling you `stupid child´ so fondly that it hurt. He didn’t want to let go but a deal was a deal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts rushed around one another, there one moment and gone in the next. So many things made sense now, while others were even more confusing. But one thing still didn’t add up. “If I was forbidden from seeing them, how come I was allowed at Luce’s funeral?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melancholy washed over the wrinkled face and sadness painted his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Iemitsu had his crying son in his arms, hoping to calm him down, and was already on his way back to the village. Timoteo saw to it that every survivor made it back as well, when the dragons made a last request. “Nono.” came the tired voice of the feared dragon. So he turned again and looked into now dull yellow eyes. “I know what we just agreed to. But we want to give Luce a proper funeral.” The fact that it would only be a proper one with her second child in attendance was left unsaid. “Just tell me when.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Arcobaleno talked silently for no more than a few seconds before Reborn gave a response. Taking Aria in his arms he replied “One week. It won’t take long. But we want to give him this chance.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So a plan was made between Timoteo and Nana, who has waited just a few steps away. </span>
</p>
<p><span>In one weeks time Nana will dress Tsuna a little bit nicer. She made sure that one of the more lazy guards was on duty that day and hoped that everything would be ok. Nono made sure that her husband was occupied. And if he made </span><b>absolutely</b> <b>sure </b><span>of it by knocking him out, no one had to know. From his window he saw young Tsunayoshi running for the trees and felt this painful sting in his chest.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After everything was over Reborn brought you to the clearing himself. That’s it. That’s everything I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many facts raced against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother was not as clueless as she let on, while his father bore more than his fair share of guilt and fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timoteo di Vongola, the village chief and the man that took away his flames, has tried and failed to stop the war. But he paid with his consciousness in tetters and his mind broken by guilt and sleepless nights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The village he grew up in was filled with nothing more than bloodthirsty monsters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chosen family didn’t abandon him. He forced them to let go of him, no matter how much it hurt to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One last thing Nono. I know that everything was rather traumatic for a child my age. But why couldn’t I remember him? I was right in front of him and even if there was a feeling of familiarity, I just couldn’t place it. And if I’m right it was the same for Reborn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low hum was his only answer for several minutes. Almost long enough that he thought he wouldn’t get a real one. Until he did. “Part of it is trauma, I’m sure of it. But I’m also positive that it’s also still part of your seal, which is still active. It has weakened that day but it hasn’t broken. Why Reborn couldn’t remember….. Hmmm. I’m sorry but that’s something I’m afraid I can’t answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked genuinely upset about it so Tsuna let it go. Drinking the last bit of his now cold tea Tsunayoshi stood up and prepared to leave. He had things to think about and plans to make. No one and nothing would keep him here in this village. With newfound determination he thanked his village chief and left his humble hut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was truly a shame that he forgot about the three figures that followed them the whole way…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_TBC_</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>